


Rain Your Love on Me

by KureKai_King



Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Rain, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Futa and Ren planned to go on a date but the weather had different plans. But, then again, so did Futa.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369
Kudos: 19





	Rain Your Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough of this pairing honestly

“Aw man…it really had to start raining just before we went on our date, huh?” Futa grumbled childishly as he stared out the window with Ren watching him from the sofa.

“Well…we can just play video games together here? Or I could help with some band stuff if you like - Yuto and Wataru sometimes let me help them”.

Futa shook his head, “No need, I have Aoi and Ko-nii covering for that back home. Hm…,” he turned to look at his fellow vocalist and grinned, “We could go out in it!”

Ren gawked at the ginger-haired ray of literal sunshine, “What?! W-We can’t! What if we get sick from the rain?! I don’t know how badly everyone would scold me even if they were much more worried,” he was wringing his hands together in worry and didn’t notice Futa come to his side until he held his hands in his own.

“Don’t worry about them, we won’t be out there long enough to get sick! And we’ll definitely take coats and stuff to keep dry! We’re just going out to have some good ol’ fun is all!”

“W-Well, if you say so Futa…,” Ren blushed when Futa kissed his cheek and tugged him to grab their coats and boots and head out into the wet weather.

Outside was cold and Ren huddled as close as he could to Futa, reaching into his pocket to keep his hand warm while his other kept his scarf tugged up to his chin. The wind battered them with the specks of rain but Futa seemed to be happy out here so Ren smiled along with the grin his boyfriend had on his face.

Futa was chuckling to himself in what seemed to be his own amusement until he slid his hands into his pockets, his fingers surprisingly warm as they wrapped around Ren’s and the sunshine boy beamed at him, a blush rising to both their cheeks as their eyes met; cerulean to violet.

“You look really adorable~ Are you that cold?”

Ren ducked his head, leaning onto Futa’s shoulder as the rain pattered in splashes onto the umbrella held above their heads. He nodded shyly and Futa squeezed his hand.

“Alright, just a few more minutes and then we’ll go back indoors and we can cuddle and get warm~”

Ren swore he had never felt warmer when he fell asleep under that blanket with his head on Futa’s chest, listening to the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat filling his ears and lulling him to sleep.


End file.
